Gray's True Feelings
by CrossoverMike
Summary: A story to why I think Gray has always ignored and rejected Juvia, until now...GrayxJuvia. For Gruvia fans. Please read and review.


**Hey everyone, I have been a Fairy Tail fan for a while now and really like the pairing between Gray and Juvia, so I thought I'd give you Gruvia fans a little treat. This is a short story to why I think Gray doesn't reveal his love to Juvia and confesses to her why. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray's True Feelings<strong>

Gray sat on a bench at the Magnolia Town Square with one thing on his mind. Juvia Lockser. What he couldn't understand was why? Why did Juvia love him? He knew that she was always in love with him, he could tell from the way she always acts, but again he couldn't understand. He did love her but there was something that was getting in the way.

His thoughts about it stopped when a certain Water Mage appeared. "Gray-sama there you are." Juvia said.

Gray looked at her. Everytime he did, he couldn't describe how beautiful of a girl she was. She had everything a beautiful perfect slender body, beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, everything about her was beautiful, yet...he couldn't bring himself to love her back.

"Oh hey Juvia. What are you doing here?" Gray said.

"Juvia wanted to find Gray-sama, but couldn't. Juvia looked everywhere, the guild, your place, but I couldn't find you until this was the only place I could think of left. What Gray-sama doing here?" Juvia said.

"I just wanted some time all alone, everyone needs it. You know how things can be at the guild you know." Gray said.

"Yeah, I know what Gray-sama means...Gray-sama, can I sit with you, I know you said that you want time alone, but can I please just to give you some company, that is if you don't mind." Juvia said.

Gray did want alone time, but that smile she gave him, that beautiful smile, he couldn't say no to that, how could he? He didn't want to make Juvia walk away sad, the very girl he loved, so he decided to let her.

"Yes, Juvia you can. I think I had enough alone time after all." Gray said.

Juvia said down beside Gray still smiling. Gray couldn't get enough of her smile. It made him filled with joy, yet that soon changed when the thoughts from came back into his head all of a sudden causing him to turn his head and frown. Seeing this made Juvia curious to why he was suddenly now acting all sad. "Gray-sama, you okay? Why are you sad?" Juvia said.

Gray knew that he couldn't keep this up forever, he wish he could, but how could he? He knew it was a matter of time until he might as well, with that thought coming to him. He felt maybe it was the time to ask Juvia why? "Juvia? Can I ask you something?" Gray said.

"Of course, Gray-sama. What is it?." Juvia said.

Well here it goes. "Why Juvia?" Gray said.

The Water Mage appeared confused. What was her Gray-sama asking her? "What? What are you talking about?" Juvia said.

"I mean why Juvia. W-why do you do this?" Gray said.

"What do you mean?" Juvia said.

"Why do you love me? Worship me like I'm something sacred? Everything. I-I don't understand why you do? You're too good for me Juvia. I'm not good enough. Someone beautiful like you deserves someone better than me. Me, I don't deserve you, so again why?" Gray said.

Juvia couldn't believe what Gray was saying. She didn't want it to be true, but she was hearing it. Why would he think this way? Think that he doesn't deserve her, when truthfully he did. "Gray-sama..." Juvia said.

Gray looked at her. Tears in his eyes. "It's true Juvia. I'm just not the right person for you. You instantly fell in love with me the day we met and as they would say, love at first sight isn't always what it seems, I don't want you to make a mistake and have your heart broken. If you keep wasting your whole life about me, you'll never fulfil what's best for you and continue your goal. I'm sorry, that I'm telling you this Juvia, but I've kept it for so long now, and I knew I couldn't keep it forever, but now I can't." Gray said.

Gray's words were hitting Juvia hard like someone has punched her. He was being really hard on himself, beating his self up like this. What he was saying was not true. It wasn't love at first sight that made her fall for him. It was something else. Juvia wanted to prove it to him. "Gray-Sama. Don't be so hard on yourself." Juvia said.

"Why though. I should be, look Juvia. If you're always been wondering, why I've always ignored you and rejected everything. It's due to everything I just said." Gray said.

"Gray-sama. That isn't true." Juvia said.

"Yes it is. Yet, despite all this. I love you Juvia. I really do." Gray said.

The moment those three words came out from Gray's mouth. Warm tears began to build up in her eyes falling from her face. Juvia couldn't believe it. Her Gray-sama had confessed it. Her love wasn't false at all. He did indeed love her.

"Now you know the truth Juvia and to why I'm just not meant for you. So again, please don't waste your life involving all around me, because I'm just no good, other than Lyon, since he wouldn't be perfect for you, there's a guy out there that is better for you and not me." Gray said.

Gray looked down to the ground, tears beginning to build up and fall from his face again. Seeing Gray like this was really hurting her and it was time to prove why everything he said was wrong. As the Ice Mage continued to cry, he stopped when he felt the comforting embrace of Juvia's arms wrap around his body and her lips pressing against the side of his face, as she kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away. Gray looked at Juvia in shock. "Juvia?" Gray said.

"Gray-sama. None of that is true at all. Don't ever think that way. Juvia didn't fall in love with Gray-sama because it was love at first sight, but because of the day we met, it was you who gave Juvia hope again. You took the rain away and filled my heart with sunshine. It's because of that I love you, if Juvia never met you. She would have been that way still with no life and because of you. Juvia is Juvia again." Juvia said.

Gray was surprised. He didn't realize that he influence her that much. This was all he needed to hear to make his change his view about the whole thing. "Do you really mean that Juvia?" Gray said.

"Juvia does, meeting you was Juvia's happiest day in her life and after that. All Juvia wanted for the rest of her life is to be together with you." Juvia said.

"J-Juvia I don't know what to say. I didn't realize this. I'm so sorry for everything. I was so blind about it. I thought it was just love at first sight, which was why you fell in love with me and if it turned out to be false that I wasn't the one and you realized that, you would have had your heart broken and was just trying to stop that from happening. If you're angry about it too, I understand." Gray said.

"Juvia not angry at you about it. Juvia happy that you've finally confessed. There's no one else in this world that has my heart except you." Juvia said.

"I'm happy to hear Juvia. I do love you and always have." Gray said.

Juvia smiled as they both looked into each others eyes and moved forward embracing each other and sharing a compassionate kiss as soon as their lips made contact. They then broke the kiss. "Juvia." Gray said.

"Yes, Gray-sama?" Juvia said.

"Now that you know I love you and that I know the truth to why you love me now. Will you be my girlfriend?" Gray said.

The Water Mage gasped with joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Juvia would! Juvia has waited for this day!" Juvia said.

Before Gray knew it. Juvia threw her arms around Gray and kissed him hard on the lips. Gray did it in return. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss once more. "Juvia. I want to let you know. No matter what. I'll never break up with you, leave you, cheat on you, or anything like that and one day, we will get married and have kids of our own. I just want you to know that." Gray said.

"Oh Gray! This means so much to Juvia. The same goes to you as well. Juvia will never do any of that to you as well." Juvia said.

"I'm happy to hear." Gray said.

"You've made Juvia so happy." Juvia said.

There was nothing Gray had to say, pulling her close to him. She layed her head on his shoulder as the two of them looked up into the stars in the night sky. Now that they were together for the rest of their life. Neither of them couldn't be much happier.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you Gruvia fans enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
